


Tragic Millennial Love Affair

by easterngods



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, tvxq has two brain cells and it all belongs to kyuhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterngods/pseuds/easterngods
Summary: What's worse? TVXQ being left on their own with technology or Changmin being left alone with Yunho's abysmal texting skills?[aka: changmin gains a boyfriend, and kyuhyun loses precious gaming time]





	Tragic Millennial Love Affair

“You know-,” Kyuhyun starts as he lazily looks over to his frustrated best friend who was currently face down on his bed.

“Yeah, _Yunho hyung_. Stop making puns, Kyu,” he makes out from the voice muffled by the pillow.

Kyuhyun sighs exasperated already, his companion hasn’t even been at his dorm for more than ten minutes and he’s already tired.

“No, Chwang. I guess you don’t know.”

Changmin grumbles before lifting his head up to glare at his supposed best friend who’s not taking his dilemma seriously.

“ _You know_ , you’re as scary as a kitten trying to roar,” Kyuhyun drawls as he situates himself on his gaming chair, ready to ignore Changmin in favour of the unfinished level of the game Minho lent him just a week ago.

Changmin goes back to screaming into the pillow to vent his pent-up frustration since his ex-best friend is apparently useless.

There’s a ping from the computer Kyuhyun is immersed in, the screen loads and some of his attention is for Changmin again.

“Okay, I’ll humour you, what did Yunho hyung do?”

Changmin, still with his face buried mumbles, “More like what didn’t he do.”

There was a pout in his voice and Kyuhyun had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Okay, what didn’t he do-,”

“He didn’t use the correct ‘you’re’!” Changmin screams as he finally sits up properly, his hair sticking up from all different directions, sort of like a homage to his iconic tri-angle hair.

So maybe, it was Kyuhyun that didn’t know, know what goes on inside his best friend’s pretty head.

Kyuhyun pauses his game, and swivels to face his arisen, red-faced friend. He blinks, trying to keep his face as passive and blank as possible. Clearing his throat, coughing once, before breaking the silence, “Sorry, care to repeat that?”

Changmin fishes out his phone from his back pocket, tapping furiously and swiping hurriedly before thrusting it roughly into Kyuhyun’s face.

 

_**Yunho hyung:** changdol-ah! ♡ _

_**Me:** Yes, hyung? _

_**Yunho hyung:** :( you left youre earphones in the van! _

_**Me:** You mean, “you left YOUR earphones” _

_**Me:** Ah, I’ll pick it up after dinner tonight. _

_**Yunho hyung:** not mine!! silly changdol!! Its the beats one we have matching pairs of!! _

_**Me:** I was correcting your grammar _

_**Yunho hyung:** ?? what was wrong with it _

_**Me:** nvm _

_**Yunho hyung:** yah!! dont be upset!! :( _

_**Me:** I’m not, hyung, don’t worry! _

_**Yunho hyung:** then :) _

_**Me:** :) _

_**Yunho hyung:** ahh!! my changdol!! your adorable!! _

_**Me:** No, hyung! YOU’RE adorable! _

_**Yunho hyung:** ♡♡♡ _

 

Kyuhyun double-no triple reads the messages before locking his friend’s phone and placing it back on his lap.

“Okay, we get it. You guys are cute. What’s wrong?”

Changmin reaches for the pillow from earlier and lightly beats his friend with it.

“Well now we’re dating! He thinks I confessed back, but I like him so I guess we’re dating, and now we’re having our third date tomorrow night and I don’t know what to say or do, or- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Changmin’s rambling halts as his friend was moments away from falling off the chair, doubled over with mirth.

Kyuhyun regains some composure and takes the pillow from Changmin’s grasps to knock him on the head.

“Because you’ve been _married_ for years, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on: https://twitter.com/correctnct/status/1058423940182409216


End file.
